All But Dark and Light Souls Will Change
by LaVieSansAmour
Summary: Umm an new story... JackAna pairing. Jack and Ana find two rings that might change... switch them up a bit. How are they going to keep this secret hidden from the crew and their enemies? Jack you've done it again!
1. The Two Rings

Hi all, I hope you like my new story, don't worry I'm still working on the other also.  
  
Before I start, let me remind you I don't own any of the characters, settings, and so on in Pirates of the Caribbean, except for the ones I make up...sooner or later. I am not getting paid for this either, it is pure pleasure.  
  
Enjoy   
  
All But Dark and Light Souls Will Change  
  
The Two Rings  
  
Jack's eyes gleamed as he looked over the treasure piled from corner to corner. His head turned from the sparkling diamonds to the iridescent pearls and back again. Finding the Forgotten Island was worth all the trouble that the crew of the Black Pearl had gone through. At least they seemed to be enjoying the reward that came of it.  
  
Four weeks ago when they'd set off from Tortuga on a tip to where the Forgotten Island was, Jack had known it wasn't going to be an easy trip. How could anyone suspect it was going to be easy if the Island moved almost everyday! However, the crew of the Pearl didn't know that, and Jack, well, he hadn't told them.  
  
So as the days at sea had lagged by, Jack tried to keep everyone in good spirits by telling them of the huge mountains of treasure they would find. It hadn't worked as well as he had liked, but it kept them from mutiny. Then, only last night Anamaria, being in the crow's nest, had spotted the Forgotten Island, and things went smoothly from there.  
  
Now the crew was celebrating amongst the treasure, dressed like kings. Jack himself, had a cape of scarlet velvet tied under his chin. He was in the sitting in the middle of all the commotion, when he noticed a certain face missing. He glanced behind him and spied another cave he had yet to explore, and was slinking off towards the opening when his way was blocked by a very drunk Gibbs.  
  
"Wherr ye goin' Cap'n?" Gibbs slurred together.  
  
Not wanting to make known where he was off to, in case there happened to be a wonderful treasure for himself alone, Jack came up with a quick lie. "I'm goin' to uhhh... find us some more rum, mate!" Jack knew Gibbs would be satisfied by that answer.  
  
"Oh welllll, jolla goo', then!" Gibbs stumbled off in the direction of the sparkliest diamonds.  
  
Jack grinned as he squeezed into the tight opening of the crack that he had seen. As he walked through the narrow space, the cheers and drunken slurs from behind faded out. After a minute of hunching his way through, he came to a well-lit cavern. In the center, holding a flaming torch, Anamaria hunkered down over a large chest staring at it intently.  
  
"Whatcha doin' luv?" Jack asked suddenly.  
  
Anamaria jumped, but covered it well as she turned to him, only a little flustered by the sudden intrusion. "Nothin!" She stammered quickly.  
  
"What ya lookin' at then?" Jack sauntered over to the dark, gold encrusted chest. As he peered over the edge his own breath caught at the sight. Totally empty was the chest aside from two beautifully etched rings, hardly visible in the gigantic chest. Jack reached in and pulled out one of the rings, and at the same time Anamaria pulled out the other one. They glanced at each other and then back down at the rings that had captured their attentions.  
  
"Give it to me, Jack! I saw it firs'!" Anamaria argued as she tried to grab the second ring from Jack. He pulled his hand back quickly, and smirked as an idea popped into his head.  
  
"There's two, luv. Ye can have tha' one, and I'll take this 'ere one." Jack suggested. Anamaria looked at him suspiciously, but then reluctantly realized that she couldn't win the ring back no matter how hard she tried.  
  
"Agreed are we, Ana?" Jack questioned.  
  
"...Agreed." She sighed and shook his out stretched hand.  
  
"I knew ya would see it my way. Alright, luv lets get out of 'ere." Jack gestured to the way out as he pocketed his new treasure. "I'm sure tha' the crew will need our help wit all the gold we 'ave to carry." Anamaria snorted very unladylike, and pushed past Jack's arm, shoving her own ring into her breeches.  
  
((((()))))  
  
Soon everyone was safe on the Pearl, and all the gold that could be carried was there also. The crew had long since retired, to their bunks, most sleeping off their terrible drunkenness.  
  
Anamaria had grumpily volunteered for dog watch that night, seeing that no one else seemed to be able to think clearly. As she sat hidden away in the crow's nest she remembered the brilliantly engraved ring. She pulled it from her pocket and stared at it using the moon as her light. Three stars, with a large gleaming white pearl in the center one, decorated the ring. Anamaria was about to slip it on her finger when she noticed eight tiny words engraved into the inside.  
  
'All but dark and light souls will change'  
  
Anamaria chuckled softly at the confusing words. Ignoring them, she slipped the ring onto her middle finger and laid her head softly against the wood. She stared up at the cloudy night sky and listened to the waves lap against the sides of the ship.  
  
((((((()))))))  
  
At the same time, Jack's legs were crossed on top of his desk as he leaned back in the comfortable chair. He too was looking at his newest, and probably most suiting treasure. For when he had reached in the chest earlier that night his hand had instantly gone to the ring that had a black pearl in it. The same design as Anamaria's, but the pearl inside was not a clean white, but a glossy black that would go perfect with the Captain of the Black Pearl. Jack tilted the ring to see the engraving that wrapped around the inside of the ring.  
  
'All but dark and light souls will change'  
  
Jack frowned as he thought over the words in his head. Still pondering and thoughtful, he slipped the ring onto his finger. "A perfect fit," he murmured aloud. Jack grinned to himself and closed his eyes, leaned his head back, and fell asleep.  
  
(((((())))))  
  
The next morning when Jack woke, he could sense a bright light behind his closed eyes shining directly down on him. "Will someone get tha' bloody light out o' me eyes?" He yelled grumpily.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he realized that the bright bothersome light seemed to be none other than the sun itself. "What the 'ell am I doin' out 'ere?" He asked aloud.  
  
As Jack raked a hand through his hair, he didn't feel a single bead. He grabbed a handful of his dark locks and pulled it in front of his face, no beads or braids were visible. Jack stared at it confused. Uncurling himself from his uncomfortable sitting position, he saw something no man could even dream of having.  
  
Jack's eyes grew large as his hand went to his shirt, and he wondered. "Is tha' cleavage?"  
  
Thanks for reading, hoped you like it, please review! Thanks again!  
-Rachel 


	2. What Did You Do?

Thanks for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated! Her is the next addition. This chapter is a bit confusing, but I tried my best. It is hard when everybody is all switched up. Aughhh! Lol, I hope you like it regardless of the confusion, if you have any.  
  
Before I start, let me remind you I don't own any of the characters, settings, and so on in Pirates of the Caribbean, except for the ones I make up...sooner or later. I am not getting paid for this either, it is pure pleasure.  
  
Enjoy ________________________________________________________________________  
  
All But Dark and Light Souls Will Change  
  
What Did You Do?  
  
Jack blinked several times before he stood, stretching out his... well, maybe not his legs. He looked himself over, stained breeches, white blouse, black boots, dark-as-night hair (with no beads), chocolate skin, and a few certain necessities not found on Jack Sparrow nor any man.  
  
"If I din't know better, I'd say ah was Anamaria."  
  
As though answering his mumbling, Gibbs called to the crow's nest, "There ya are! Jack woun't like ya up there, missy! Yar lucky he ain't awake yet, Ana."  
  
Jack kept staring at his new self, amazed that he felt so light. His clothes weren't heavy, but loose and he couldn't believe how much easier...  
  
"'Ey missy, are ya even listenin' to me?" Gibbs called again.  
  
...it was to move his head, without the heavy braids and beads tied in. Jack shook his head from side to side catching the scent of clean hair as it passed over his nose.  
  
"Anamaria!"  
  
Jack spun around finally realizing who he was, "Wha' is it Gibbs?" His voice flowed out of the lips, sounding exactly like Anamaria's.  
  
"I said ya better get down 'ere before the Cap'n wakes up!"  
  
The Captain! If he was in Anamaria's body... who was in his?  
  
Jack hurried down the rigging, landing lightly he turning to the surprised Gibbs. "My apologies. Thanks mate." He bowed putting his hands together in a praying position, and swaggered off to find, well, himself.  
  
Gibbs stared at his retreating back, for he was sure that Anamaria had just thanked. Not only that but, she must have been taking lessons on how to walk from Jack.  
  
______________  
  
Anamaria knew the moment she woke, before she had even opened her eyes that this was going to be a very bad day. She had a killer headache, but couldn't think of a reason why. She hadn't had any rum last night, no, she was sure of that. So why was her head aching, so?  
  
When she opened her eyes for the first time she expected to see the cloudy sky above her. Instead there happened to be a brown blob, blinking again she figured out it was the ceiling of someone's cabin.  
  
Anamaria sat strait upright in bed and bumped her head against a low wooden bar. She cursed it silently and went to rub her head, but something was in the way. She grabbed the cloth and yanked it from her forehead.  
  
"Wha' the 'ell is that?" She stared down at the faded red bandanna. "This 's Jack's." Anamaria turned it over in her hand and stopped to look at her hands. Her fingers were stacked with rings and they were as dirty as ever before.  
  
She cocked her head curiously and heard the clinking of beads near her ear. Turning sharply to her right she was smacked from her left by a sea of beads. Ana grabbed a handful in her bejeweled hand and dumbly watched it.  
  
"Gorgeous, arn't I, luv?" Jack leaned against his cabin's doorframe and admired himself from afar.  
  
Anamaria looked up to see herself grinning most wickedly at her. She screamed which came out way to low and husky-like.  
  
Jack covered his ears from the doorway. "Whatever ya do, don't scream, it dosn't fit me."  
  
Anamaria was hyperventilating as she shoved by herself and out of the door. She stumbled up the stairs to the deck and ran hurling her guts overboard.  
  
"'Ad too much tah drink las' night, Cap'n?" She heard Gibbs chuckle behind her.  
  
Ana turned wild-eyed, Jack's breads whipping her in the face again. She squeezed her eyes together tightly, and prayed aloud, "I's just a bad dream, it'll go away."  
  
"Who'r ya talkin' to Cap'n?" Gibbs voice broke through her chanting.  
  
Anamaria opened her eyes with a large hopeful breath and saw Gibbs staring at her confusedly. "Shit" She muttered.  
  
"J-A-C-K! Come on, ah need to converse wit ya in my... uhh... yar cabin, savvy?" Ana heard her own voice as she saw herself grab her arm and start to drag her away from Gibbs.  
  
"Somethin' wrong Ana? Anything I can be of service to?" Gibbs called after the two.  
  
"Aye, Mr. Gibbs, somethin' is really messed up 'ere..." Anamaria, inside Jack's body, started sounding exactly like Jack. Gibbs looked at her, as Jack in Ana's body clamped his hand on her mouth.  
  
"Nothin' is the matter Gibbs, were fine. Thanks though." Jack, inside Anamaria, answered quickly, and then dragged the real Ana back to his cabin. He tried to throw her on the bed, but since it happened to be his own body he only successful shoved her towards it.  
  
"Wha' is goin' on Jack, wha' did ya do?" Anamaria hissed.  
  
"Me? 'Ow could I do this, luv?"  
  
Ana shivered at the sound of her own voice answering her. "Don't call me luv. Specially not in tha' body, understand?"  
  
"Course, lu..." Jack coughed to cover up his slip.  
  
"So Jack, 'ow did this 'appen? Wha' did ya do?" Anamaria asked again.  
  
"Ah don know. Ah just woke up looking like this!"  
  
"Wha' do ya mean looking like tha'? Anamaria dared him.  
  
"Nothin' personal, but you could use a differen' wardrobe." Jack grinned, purposely pushing her buttons. He watched his own face scrunch up with anger.  
  
"Well, nothin' personal Jack, but you could use a bath, yah reek!" Ana fired back.  
  
"Tha' was below the belt," Jack's grin stayed in place although his features became more thoughtful. "But back to the point, wha' do we do?"  
  
Ana shrugged her shoulders and held her... Jack's hands out to inspect herself once again. This time, however she noticed the ring that she had discovered only last night, the white pearl gleaming against his dirty hands.  
  
Jack also looked at his old self, spying the white pearl ring on his hand. Quickly he held up Ana's hand to examine the black pearl nestled into the single ring.  
  
"Ana, wha' color was yar ring's pearl?"  
  
"White."  
  
"Black"  
  
"What?" Ana questioned.  
  
"Mine, mine was black." Jack answered simply.  
  
"But tha' would mean tha'. This ones white, though!" Ana glanced back down at Jack's bejeweled hand. Yep, definitely a white Pearl.  
  
"Exactly. We are'n the only ones that switched. It seem our rings did too, or at least the pearls did." Jack pondered his statement for a moment before figuring out what they should do next. "Well, ah guess it is as good a time tah visit Lizzy and the whelp as any."  
  
"'Ow can they 'elp us, Jack?" Anamaria snapped back irritated.  
  
"Don know." He said innocently. "But I do know yah better start callin' me Ana."  
  
"Why?" Anamaria looked at him confused.  
  
"Cause, J-A-C-K, we don't want anyone finding out. Specially not the crew." He answered easily.  
  
"Tha's easy enough. To act like you, ah mean. Slap on a stupid, goofy grin, and saunter 'round like a drunk." Ana did just that as she made her way out of the cabin and above deck.  
  
Jack snorted, held his chin up, put on a scowl, threw his shoulders back, and stuck out his new attributes as he followed himself through the door.  
  
"Two can play at this game... luv."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. I like to talk back to my reviewers, so here you go...  
  
Omala Moola: Yes poor Jack, but he does seem to be enjoying it a little. Hmm...? Thanks for the review!  
  
Almost Funny(): I'm glad you like my story, I've had it in my head for a while. Just the basics though. I would love to hear any ideas that you might have me doing with it. Thanks very much for reviewing! And I hope I continue this one too.  
  
Kungfuchick: Yea! You like both of my stories! Jack seems to have cleavage, yes, but I doubt Ana will let him look at anything other than that. Lol. I'm updating this one as soon as possible, without forgetting the other one too. I'll hurry, but thanks for the reviews!  
  
SpecialEddie: You were definitely right about Jack handling it better than Ana. That could only be assumed knowing Jack and Ana's attitudes. Any way's thanks for the commending appreciation of my work. I hope to hear from you in the future. Thanks for reviewing! wyte-tygre: Thank you for the review, I think sooner or later I will get to the elaboration of the words. For now though I hope your still like my story. Thanks for the review, once again!  
  
ShanniC; I like the sound of that: Captain Jack Anamaria Sparrow. Sounds classy, don't it? Lol I'm glad you like my story. Hopefully you like this chapter just as much. Thanks a bunch for the review!  
  
meowface(): Like I said before, I've had the idea in my head for quote some time. Glad you liked it, and thanks for the review!  
  
Thank you everyone who reviewed, and feel free to review again, I can always use the advice. Even if you don't review, thanks for reading my story. Cya later -Rachel 


	3. Fooling Others

Hi all! I'm back again. Sorry about the long update, but I have to split my time with the other story I'm writing (I don't have much time in the first place). Anyways I've put out another chappy in the story, which everyone seems to be enjoying. Okay, well I'm sure not everyone, but at least my reviews seem to. Thanks guys... and onto the story!  
  
Before I start, let me remind you I don't own any of the characters, settings, and so on in Pirates of the Caribbean, except for the ones I make up...sooner or later. I am not getting paid for this either, it is pure pleasure.  
  
Enjoy ________________________________________________________________________  
  
All But Dark and Light Souls Will Change  
  
Fooling Others  
  
The crew of the Black Pearl saw Captain Jack Sparrow behind the wheel for most of the day. They saw his first mate, Anamaria, stay in her position in the crow's nest for most of the day. Little did they realize how mixed up things were between the two.  
  
Anamaria, really in Jack's body, was having a hard time figuring out how to move without stumbling around in Jack's usual manner. She used to think that Jack fell all over the place because he was usually drunk, but know she was starting to think that Jack's body was naturally a bit tipsy.  
  
Directing the ship, shouting out commands, and otherwise being captain was nothing new to her. Before Jack stole her boat, she was the captain of a few select men on the Jolly Mon, her own ship.  
  
Jack, on the other hand was having a great time in Ana's body. He felt so free, and light, like the wind might carry him away. Not getting to captain the Pearl, was a bit of a turn-off to the whole switching body's thing. However, there were two things that made up for that.  
  
'Women, really 're lucky.' Jack sulked as he stared intently at himself. 'They're so round...' He thought, lifting his shirt outwards to peek down it, '...And brown.' Sure, it's not like Jack Sparrow hadn't seen them...well some like them before, it's just it felt different to be connected with them.  
  
As Jack pondered this, Anamaria looked up at the crow's nest in time to catch Jack glimpsing down her shirt. "Ja... Anamaria!" Anamaria's voice sounded like Jack's.  
  
Jack, inside Anamaria, snapped his head up and grinned wickedly at her. "Aye, Cap'n? What can ah do for yah?"  
  
"Get down 'ere, now!" The Captain's body screamed up at him. The moment Anamaria finished screaming, her... Jack's stomach clenched filling her with immense pain. She barely had the strength to stand up. 'Shit!' She thought. She knew what this pain was about, she could feel it. Jack's body, with her in it, needed to relieve itself. 'Oh hell no!'  
  
Jack, in Anamaria, casually walked across the deck to Ana, who was slightly gripping her stomach. "Wha's the matter, Jack?" He smiled at the sound of himself using his name.  
  
"Nothin'..." Anamaria tried to cross Jack's long legs without making it apparent to her real motive.  
  
Jack looked at the position he knew well enough, immediately placing it. He smirked, knowing Ana would have to go sooner or later. For now, he wouldn't say anything, just watch her and see what happens.  
  
Ignoring the obvious, Jack shook his bead free hair and stated, "W'ell why the bloody did yah call me down 'ere then?"  
  
"Don't look down my shirt again, Jack Sparrow, or you'll find yourself without... well something very 'portant to yah. Savvy?" Anamaria snapped back.  
  
"You'd do tha'?" Jack answered frightened.  
  
Anamaria made the motion towards Jack's lower regions on herself. "Savvy?"  
  
"Tha's my word..." Jack mumbled, disappointed that he wouldn't be able to look down his shirt again, without loosing something very close to him.  
  
"Is that clear, Jac... Anamaria?" Ana stuttered at her mistake.  
  
"Inescapable so." He answered rather distractedly. Jack was staring at the harbor of Port Royal over her shoulder. Forgetting about the momentary body switching, Jack started to give out orders. "Move yah, dogs! There's land ahead, just o'er the waves. Put some back into it, men!"  
  
The crew stood and stared at Anamaria as she dished out orders, which the crew only took from Jack, himself. Stepping in to save him, Ana inside the Captain's body yelled at the staring pirates, "You 'eard 'er! Get to work! I want tah be there by mornin'!"  
  
Jack, finally realizing why the crew had looked at him so funny, silently thanked Anamaria with his eyes. She glared back at him with a you-owe-me- bad stare. Jack turned his back to her and headed for her regular jobs.  
  
Suddenly, Ana's stomach clenched again, and she figured that sooner or later she would have to do it. So Ana, having no idea how or where, asked Cotton to hold the wheel and went to the back of the boat. After glancing around and seeing no one, she quickly loosened Jack's breeches and dropped them to his knees. Turning away, she held her breath and let it out. Not even looking where anything was being directed, she finished quickly, pulled up his pants, heaved a long disgusted sigh and headed back to her new job of captaining the Pearl while praying they would figure out how to reverse this before Jack ever had to go... again.  
  
______________________  
  
After the Pearl was safely tucked away in a secret harbor, Jack, in Anamaria's body, and Ana, in Jack's body, headed out for Elizabeth's and Will's house. Jack seemed to be having a difficult time, so Anamaria turned and stopped to see what his deal was.  
  
"Wha' is wrong wit yah?" Anamaria scanned him over, checking to make sure her body wasn't injured.  
  
"I bloody can't see wit this 'at covering me eyes!" Jack grumbled at the hat Ana usually wore, that covered most of her face. Sighing heavily, she walked over to him ripped the hat from his head, non-to gently, and threw it to the cobblestone street.  
  
"Happy? Now com' on." Jack stared at the hat for another minute, and followed Ana towards their destination.  
  
When they arrived at the front door, Jack reached his hand up to knock, when Ana grabbed her own closed wrist. "Listen, don't com' out and say it right 'way. Let me talk tah them a bit, since I'm supposed to be ye." Anamaria whispered.  
  
Jack nodded, and banged on the door. A woman they both didn't recognize answered the door. "Yes?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Umm... yeah, were 'ere to see Mrs. and Mr. Turner. They 'ere?" Anamaria  
inside Jack  
tried to be calm and collected like Jack normally would be.  
  
"No, sir. They are both down at Mr. Turner's blacksmith shop." She answered softly.  
  
"Uhh, thank yah." Anamaria once again stuttered. The woman nodded and closed the door tightly.  
  
"Well off to the Blacksmith, then?" Jack, who until now, had been silent, asked. Before Ana could even reply, he was headed down the street again towards the familiar shop. When they reached the door, instead of knocking, Jack rammed the door open with his shoulder, not as successfully as usual, because being in Ana's body, her shoulders weren't as strong.  
  
When he stumbled into the shop, Anamaria breezed by him and stood directly in front of him. Will and Elizabeth had been leaning over something set in a basket on one of the working tables, but were now glaring at Ana...or well as they thought, Jack.  
  
"Be quiet! You'll wake her up!" Elizabeth struggled to keep her own voice below a whisper.  
  
"Wha' yah got there?" Jack, who had recovered from the door, was sauntering over in Anamaria's body towards the basket. Will and Elizabeth stared at what they thought was Ana, swaying as she walked. "Ahh, bloody 'ell! Wha' is tha'?" Jack jumped back from the basket.  
  
"It's a baby girl, Ms. Maria" William answered politely, but it was easy to see he was strained with such nice manners.  
  
"A baby girl, that is trying to sleep, I might add!" Elizabeth said quietly, shocked by Anamaria's behavior.  
  
"Whoa... you too just got married. Couldn't keep yar 'ands off 'er could yah whelp. A baby already!" Jack grinned with Ana's tight lips.  
  
Will choked in his throat, and Elizabeth blushed a deep crimson.  
  
The real Anamaria, marched over to Jack, and slapped her own face. Very hard. "How dare you say something like that, Sparrow!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, waking up the tiny baby who started to cry loudly.  
  
Elizabeth tried to hush the baby, still amazed at Anamaria's actions, and very upset that Jack had slapped her. Before Jack or Ana had time to explain anything, Will's sword was at Anamaria's throat... or rather Jack's throat with Ana inside.  
  
"I don't know what is going through your head, Jack, but you should know better to hit a woman, even after what she said!" Will steamed.  
  
"Get yar sword off my neck, Turner, or you'll find it in yar gut!" Anamaria growled huskily in Jack's voice.  
  
"How dare you threaten my husband, and wake up my child!" Elizabeth shrieked. Walking directly to whom she thought was Jack, the baby still in one hand, she slapped him across the face, and then kneed him in the groin as hard as she could.  
  
Anamaria had never felt such pain before. She dropped to her knees and grabbed at the throbbing area. Here face stung, also, but nothing could compare to the other pain. Ana glanced up dizzily, and saw Elizabeth and Will glaring at her. Before she blacked out, she heard her own voice chuckle, standing behind the Turners.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanks a million my reviewers! I hope you enjoyed this chappy too! It took me forever to write. And I'll have you know it is almost 3 in the morning and I just finished. (okay, I know you don't care that much) Anyways, I would be really happy if you review again... pretty please! New people are free to review as well! (  
  
SpecialEddie: Wow you didn't just review, you REVIEWED! Thanks for all the wonderful input. I'm glad to see you like my stories (all 3 of them, lol) Jack and Ana is definitely the best pairing, I agree totally! I'll take you suggestion about Gibbs finding out into consideration. Thanks again for the giant review, I feel special!  
  
Immortal Nymph: It seem Jack inspected himself a bit this chappy, no? But Ana kinda... well... convinced him not to. (lol) I'm glad you like my style of writing; personally I don't even know what I do. Glad you like the story and thanks for the review.  
  
wyte-tygre: You should be sacred, be very afraid. Muuhahahaha. Sorry I ran away with myself there, don't worry I'm back- it's safe to come out now! Hope you liked this chappy as much as the last, thanks for the review.  
  
ShanniC(): Sorry, you didn't get to see much of Liz's and Will's reaction, I promise more will be up next chappy. Regardless, I hope you liked this chapter and thought it was as awesome as the last. Thank you for the great review.  
  
Almost Funny(): Well I hope I answered your question there, at least for Ana so far. Jack I'm not sure what to do about him yet. Hmmm? Anyways, you have some good evil ideas for embarrassing Jack, we'll see what happens... Thanks a lot for the review and for thinking my story is funny, I hope you enjoy this chappy, as well.  
  
Omala Moola: Sorry not as fast update as last time, but I'm splitting my stories with my time. Hope you liked this update though. Thanks for being truthful about the confusing part, and I thought I would just confuse you some more in this chappy. Have fun reading!!  
  
J.L. Dexter(): (((( Wow. I've read your stories and loved them. I can't believe you reviewed one of mine. I look up to you so much, although you don't know it. You are a fantastic writer! Thanks for the compliments on my story; glad it is something new here. I was going for the original thing. Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Kungfuchick: Eeee... more compliments. You think I'm good? Yeah! I think you're good too. Thanks for thinking my story is funny and for reviewing it. You rock! (I'm updating as soon as possible.)  
  
Charley(): Yes poor Jack and Ana, well more poor Ana, Jack seems to be enjoying this, no? Thanks for the compliments. They are very nice! Hopefully the 'bloody godess' returns soon. (lol) Ta...  
  
Pendragginink: It seems Ana got hit in the wrong place, and Jack is getting pretty lucky so far. We'll have to see if Ana is due anytime soon. (That would be disastrous for Jack) You have great ideas, that maybe I may end up using if I get permission... (please)? Thank you so much for the lengthy review it was very helpful. I'm glad you enjoy my story so far.  
  
Thanks for the reviews; wow, there was a lot. Cool! I like reviews, but I'd rather that people just get the pleasure of reading my story and enjoying it. So... I hope that you read and liked it. Thanks again to my reviewers. Cya later. Ta... -Rachel 


	4. Something’s Wrong

I'm back, sorry for the leave of absence, but I've been kinda busy with school. Finally a blessed weekend! Have fun reading the chappy, it isn't all that exciting, I kind of need an explanation chapter, and this happens to be it.  
  
Before I start, let me remind you I don't own any of the characters, settings, and so on in Pirates of the Caribbean, except for the ones I make up...sooner or later. I am not getting paid for this either, it is pure pleasure.  
  
Enjoy  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
All But Dark and Light Souls Will Change  
  
Something's Wrong  
  
After the flustered Elizabeth and her screaming daughter left, heading back to the house, Will helped Anamaria (or so he thought) lift Jack onto a cart. Ana although in Jack's body was out cold and probably would be, for quite a while.  
  
The true pirate captain was overjoyed at the turn of events in the Will's blacksmith shop. Will however, was thoroughly confused, at Ana's actions. He was even more surprised when Jack had the nerve to slap the woman in front of Elizabeth and him.  
  
As they both pulled the cart along with Jack's body, the wheels creaked like a death wagon coming for those who hadn't survived the fever. Jack, currently residing in Ana, turned his head around to grin at himself, sprawled out on top of the cart. He chuckled aloud, and Will glanced at who he thought was the pirate woman, out of the corner of his narrow eyes.  
  
"'Ey, down there! What yah be sellin'?" A stout lady called from the high window of her house.  
  
Will was about to answer her with a simple mind-your-own business reply, when Anamaria beat him to it. Except, instead of telling the woman that there was nothing of interest in the cart, Ana called up, "Why don'tcha come take a looksy for yourself! This 'ere is one mighty fine item we got for sale."  
  
"Mrs. Maria, what are you doing?" Will asked, shocked.  
  
"Sellin' Jack" Jack, from in Ana, smiled simply.  
  
Will's forehead creased at Anamaria, who stood there grinning like nothing was wrong. 'Jack must be teaching this girl lessons in his manners.' Will thought, as he pulled the cart to a rough start, jerking Ana along with it. Jack's body flopped around in the back and he let out a small painful groan.  
  
Jack Sparrow, in Ana, let himself be dragged along next to the cart up to the governor's household, where Will and Elizabeth still lived.  
  
When the small crew reached the door, it was flung open by a greatly ruffled Elizabeth, who took the time to glare at each of them in turn, even Ana, who still lay unconscious on the cart.  
  
"S'cuse me Lizzy, don't mind if I come in, do yah?" Anamaria shouldered past Elizabeth, and stepped into the magnificently decorated house. "Ah'm sure yah can get Cap'n Sparrow off the cart by your onesies, hmm, whelp?" Jack addressed himself by his proper title, and with that turned and walked off to inspect the furnishing. "Oh, an' do try to be careful!"  
  
Will mumbled to himself as Elizabeth helped him heave Jack's drooling body off the rickety cart, "First she wants to sell him, now she wants me to be careful with him, crazy..." he trailed off at Elizabeth's stony gaze.  
  
"Finish that sentence William Turner if you want to be slapped." Elizabeth let go of Jack's feet, making Will trip as Jack's boots drug along the ground.  
  
"Sorry, Liz."  
  
"That's what I thought." She reached down to Jack's angled body and picked up his feet again.  
  
Will sighed, as the two of them struggled with Jack through the door and dumped him on the couch. Elizabeth sat exhausted, and slightly nauseas from the odor of Jack's boots. Will stretched his back and glanced around for the female pirate. He saw her inspecting one of the beautiful vases across the room.  
  
"What are you doing Ms. Maria?" Will made his way over to her, slightly afraid she would drop the priceless vase. "Ms. Maria?"  
  
"Wha'?" Jack spun around remembering whose body he was in. Will jumped back unexpectedly and looked ready to spring if the item Jack was carrying should fall. Figuring he would give the poor boy a break, Jack set the vase in its spot (noting exactly where it was for... future reference).  
  
Will seemed to breathe a little easier after Anamaria placed the vase in its rightful place. He heard a groan emit itself from beside Elizabeth, who seemed to be having a battle of possession for the couch. She was seated beneath Jack's legs, which he seemed to have flung open. She didn't look particularly happy, and Will was just glad that it wasn't him she was fuming at.  
  
He glanced back at Ana, but she wasn't there. Instead now she was leaning over Jack, she grabbed one of his arms and yanked suddenly. Jack was sent flying to the ground taking Elizabeth with him, still wrapped in his legs. In a crash of limbs and body parts, Elizabeth screamed and was up beside her husband faster than the time it took for Jack's eyes to snap open.  
  
He lay there, gasping for breath, as his eyes searched wildly around the room, trying to figure out where he was. From inside Jack, Ana finally calmed when she saw the Turners, Elizabeth clinging to Will, in the corner near a giant mirror. In the mirror she caught a glimpse of herself off to her right. Quickly Anamaria's head snapped back to catch her face grinning widely at her.  
  
Ana was sore all over, but between her legs hurt the most. However she didn't dare put her hand there, afraid of what she might feel. Instead she ignored the pain as best she could and kept up her staring contest with Jack.  
  
Finally Will stepped between the two and said exasperatedly, "Would one of you mind explaining what is going on here?"  
  
"Especially you, Jack Sparrow. Hitting a woman, even you should know that no matter what she said, that was completely uncalled for!" Elizabeth added her two bits.  
  
"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow." Anamaria muttered from behind the fallen Jack.  
  
Oh, please, spare us." Jack muttered, straightening himself to a sitting position.  
  
The Turner's stared, confusion crowding their faces, "What the hell is going on, Jack?" Will repeated with a little more force behind the words.  
  
"Language, William." Elizabeth pinched his arm.  
  
"Sorry, Darling"  
  
The real Jack chuckled from Ana's body, as the real Ana picked herself off the floor and hobbled back onto the couch. "Alrigh' I'll explain, but yah probably might want tah grab a chair, at leas' for Lizzy, whelp." Jack said.  
  
Will walked Elizabeth over to the extra chair in the room, while keeping one eye on both of the pirates. Sitting her down, he leaned against the back and gently stroked her hair with his fingers.  
  
"Well, where tah begin? Oh yes, well I must assume tha' the both of yah believe in curses, no?" Jack asked the obvious question from inside Anamaria.  
  
Will and Elizabeth nodded their heads simultaneously.  
  
"Alrigh' then, this is easy to s'plain, Ana and I are cursed." Jack said it like everything should be clear to them now.  
  
"Wait, Ms. Maria, you said Ana and you, don't you mean Jack?" Will asked.  
  
"No, yah see young Turner, tha's just it. Ana and I traded places... or bodies."  
  
The Turner's looked to stunned at the preposterous answer. "What are you pulling Anamaria?" Elizabeth demanded sharply.  
  
"Nothin', Mrs. Turner." Jack's body answered from the couch, surprising her.  
  
"I can't believe you. Tisn't possible." Elizabeth whispered.  
  
"Wha' do want, Lizzy? Proof?" Anamaria, truly Jack, called out to her.  
  
Elizabeth didn't know how to react to the ideas. Undead pirates, sure that was crazy, but this... this was up surd. Will felt the same way, but deep inside he could see how Jack would easily fall into such a troublesome mess.  
  
"Proof let's see... ah yes, I believe tha' on the island a few years back, Lizzy, you and I were the only ones there to hear tha' conversation between us, righ'? Though 'tis hazy I remember contemplating 'bout the Pearl and freedom, savvy?" Jack searched back in his memory for the time.  
  
Elizabeth looked from Jack to Anamaria, standing slowly she looked behind her at her husband rolling things around in his head, as well. Ever so slowly a scowl appeared on Jack's face still sitting on the couch, and a grin spread across Ana's face.  
  
"Savvy, luv?" Elizabeth heard Anamaria's voice in the background, as her eyes, fluttering, she crumpled to the floor in a dead faint.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry! I know I'm slow, but I've been busy with a bothersome thing called life. Oye, sometimes! Lol, anyways, I hope you like this chappy. It took me two days to write, but that might be because I got bored after the first few paragraphs and had to go to sleep. Well... I hope it wasn't boring to you. Thank you to my reviewers!! Ya'll are so cool!  
  
SpecialEddie: Jack, Jack, Jack, what can we say... except you're really hot... But ummm yeah... enough of that. Lol. Glad you are enjoying it so far, that's my job make it as enjoyable as possible. Well I hope you liked Elizabeth's reaction, it seems fitting for her. Poor girl, could barely handle the undead pirates, and now she's got the switching bodies thing going on. Poor, poor, Elizabeth! I promise next chappy, there will be more action and funnies, (this one was kinda boring, hope I didn't put you to sleep) Well you are welcome for the thanks, and thank you for the thank you for the thank you, if you got that. Lol. Tah...  
  
Araminta Ditch: Thank you! I'm happy that you like it so far. And for your question...well... I can't tell, sorry. (But if you want a hint, go read my profile- I'm a pretty big fan) Anyways thanks for the review!  
  
Almost Funny(): You are soooooo nice. I like compliments, and you give lots of them. Lol. Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the Elizabeth scenes (It is my first time writing her and Will). Thanks again for the review and lots of compliments, you are so sweet!  
  
wyte-tygre: Those bodies are getting a bit damaged, no? At least Jack's is, poor Ana. ( Yeah, you think it is freaking hysterical, I'm excited, I've never written a funny story before, it is one of my first. Anyways, thanks bunches for the reviews!  
  
ShanniC(): lol. Yeah, another person thinks my story is funny *swells up with pride! Glad you enjoyed the part where Ana is freely peeing over the ship and then she gets slapped. Poor, poor Ana! Thanks so much for the reviews!  
  
Omala Moola: No, no, feel free to share your ideas at any time. I think that Ana's revenge will be very soon, however, and it is going to be much worse than just getting kicked in the balls. Beware Jack, beware, Ana is out to get you... muhahahaha! Lol. By the way thanks for the reviews!  
  
Kungfuchick: Yet another person who finds my story funny. I'm glad it got you out of your chair laughing, just don't hurt yourself, or I'll be in big trouble. Don't sue me!! Lol. Thanks so much for the reviews, hope I can keep you laughing.  
  
Ah, finally done! Well, I hope you like it once again. I'm trying people, I'm trying. I got two stories going, and it is getting a bit tough. But 'tis okay, I'll tough it out, no need to worry. Lol. I hope you had fun reading, and don't feel pressured to review, as long as you read that makes me feel good enough. (But reviews are an extra bonus) ( Cya later, -Rachel 


End file.
